


Another Halloween

by Chiefchopstix



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Banter, F/M, Humor, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26855959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiefchopstix/pseuds/Chiefchopstix
Summary: I always wanted Mulder to bring up the Richard Pryor parody of The Exorcist. I know that's what I think of whenever that movie airs on TV.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Another Halloween

It's Saturday evening. All Hallows Eve. Their house is located just far enough outside of town that they never have little Captain Americas, vampires, ghosts or ghouls ringing their doorbell trick or treating. They spend each Halloween watching scary movies, and not so scary movies, curled up on the couch eating popcorn and drinking a beer or two.

"What should we watch first?" Mulder asks a very pregnant Scully as she gently lowers herself down onto the couch. He hasn't stopped smiling since she returned home. Their home.

"Plan 9 From Outer Space, or The Exorcist?" Mulder asks while holding up both movies in front of Scully.

"The Exorcist it is," Scully proclaims victoriously, and motions for Mulder to cue up the movie. 

"I'll grab the popcorn. Start the movie without me. I'll be back with the snacks," he rhymes while heading towards the kitchen. "What would you like to drink? Seltzer? Vitamin Water?" He asks from the kitchen. Alcohol has been off the menu for the both of them these last eight months. 

"Vitamin Water, please" she answers back. He grabs a glass of ice tea for himself.

"Your water, miss."

"Thank you, kind sir."

He places the bowl of popcorn on his lap as Scully snuggles up next to him. A ritual that began long ago in their younger days. Mulder wraps his left arm around Scully and draws her closer to him.

As the movie plays Mulder asks, "Have you ever seen the Saturday Night Live parody of The Exorcist, Scully? The one with Richard Pryor?"

"No."

"What?! You've never seen it? It's a classic."

"Unlike teenage Mulder, I had Mass on Sunday mornings with my family. My parents would not have given me a pass due to late night television, Richard Pryor or no Richard Pryor."

"I attended church and synagogue, ever so briefly, but never missed an episode of Saturday Night Live. It was quite possibly the funniest episode ever recorded." As Scully nuzzles deeper into his chest Mulder comments, "I can hear you rolling your eyes."

"It's impossible for anyone to hear an eye roll."

"Well, I heard it, and you just confirmed by omission that you did indeed roll your eyes."

"You're not going to let this go are you?"

"I just can't believe teenage Scully never stayed up late on a Saturday night."

"I never said that. Just because I've never watched that episode of Saturday Night Live doesn't mean I went to bed early. I did my fair share of staying up late."

"Ooooh. The plot thickens," Mulder teases. "Please continue."

"I thought we were watching Halloween movies tonight, not analyzing my teenage years."

"You're right. I'm distracting you from the movie," he says before placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Thank you."

"I just want to know what our daughter might be like when she becomes a teenager."

Scully sits upright saying, "What are you implying? She also has a fifty percent chance of being like you. I'm not sure if I can handle another UFO obsessed personality in this house, bent on believing every article that Buzzfeed posts."

"Popcorn?" Mulder asks while holding up the bowl in a defensive posture.

"The real problem will be her inheriting your pouty lower lip and your sad puppy-like hazel eyes. She'll have you wrapped around her little pinky finger. Her daddy will tell her about all of our escapades uncensored and unfiltered."

"She could also inherit your fiery red hair and temper," he thinks aloud, garnering a glare from Scully. "I did not mean it like that, Scully. I will be happy if she inherits everything from you, including your intelligence. You are the complete package, which is why I fell in love with you," Mulder redacts his previous comment as quickly as he said it.

"Nice save, Mulder. Now can we finish watching the movie?"

"Absolutely," Mulder responds with a sigh of relief.

As the movie progresses, Mulder begins to chuckle as the next scene shows the bed levitating in front of the two priests.

"What's so funny?" A curious Scully asks.

"I'm just thinking about Richard Pryor as one of the priests saying, 'Nobody talks about my Mama like that!' then he starts to fake choke the possessed little girl." Mulder starts to laugh uncontrollably, as Scully looks at him in disbelief, "Oh brother."

•End•

\- The X-Files and it's characters were created by Chris Carter

**Author's Note:**

> I always wanted Mulder to bring up the Richard Pryor parody of The Exorcist. I know that's what I think of whenever that movie airs on TV.


End file.
